


Half

by kifiyathewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Last Drabble Writer Standing, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifiyathewriter/pseuds/kifiyathewriter
Summary: It was funny, really, just how fleeting time could be. How it’s level of progression was dependent upon your own level of desperation.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Half

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction, and any/all elements of Harry Potter do not belong to me.  
> WARNING: Please heed the archive warning tagged. Major Character Death is mentioned but not described.
> 
> First, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank the wonderful admins for hosting. This Drabble was submitted for LDWS - Round 3: Rare Pairs. 
> 
> The biggest thanks goes to everyone involved in my writing journey, thus far. I would not be here without all of your support.

Title: Half

Rating: T

Word Count: 248

Warnings: Major Character Death

  
  


It was funny, really, just how fleeting time could be. How it’s level of progression was dependent upon your own level of desperation.

Hermione stared down at the small red numbers tattooed on the soft skin of her left wrist.

1/2

A stark reminder that time was often good at granting half of what you wished for, half of what you asked.

She recalled half the summer she spent on a dragon reserve in Romania, on a hairbrained Ministry assignment, where she’d reunited with a kindred spirit, whose long hair matched the color of the numbers on her wrist. The numbers that matched those inked on his own. They’d shared half cups of bracing tea whilst sitting beside a fire; until, she found herself spending half her nights in his arms, counting his freckles, tracing his scars. Eventually, they’d exchanged half truths of plans to see each other soon amongst other half hearted attempts at delaying the inevitable. Not until after the fact did Hermione realize she’d left half of her heart behind.

But now, she sat at her desk, looking down with unseeing eyes at that day’s paper. Half of the column's contents smeared from the tears she’d shed in shock. There, staring back at her with his knowing grin, bright eyed and freckled, was the other half of her heart. His likeness beneath a column header spouting names of the dearly departed...Charlie Weasley, beloved son and brother.

She felt the remaining half of her heart break.

  
  
  



End file.
